<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disturbance by Liana_DS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480394">Disturbance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS'>Liana_DS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Liana Waktu Masih Alay [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BoA (Musician), SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Crack, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:42:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika sebuah usaha merayu berubah mengganggu.</p><p>LDS, 2015.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Boa | BoA/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Liana Waktu Masih Alay [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165367</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disturbance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boa menyangga dagunya dengan punggung tangan. Senyum tidak sedikitpun meninggalkan bibirnya. Bagaimana tidak? Wanita itu tengah memandangi kekasihnya, ‘bocah’ lelaki bernama Lee Taemin yang manisnya mengalahkan gula satu truk. Pemuda yang lahir tujuh tahun setelah Boa itu tengah menyantap <em>mille-feuille</em> <em>raspberry</em> dengan riang. Sudah lama ia tidak menikmati kudapan elit itu, jadi ketika Boa mentraktirnya hari ini di kafe langganan mereka, tentu saja Taemin girang bukan kepalang.</p><p>Anak manis yang suka makanan manis. Oh, Tuhan, bagaimana Boa tidak jatuh cinta padanya?</p><p>“Hei, kalau makan pelan-pelan. Selainya ke mana-mana, tuh.” Dengan ujung jari, Boa membersihkan cairan merah pekat yang menodai sudut mulut Taemin. Yang ditegur hanya tercenung sejenak, lalu meringis malu.</p><p>“Maaf, <em>Noona.</em> Habis kue ini enak... Aku jadi terlalu semangat memakannya.”</p><p>“Begitu? Padahal masih ada kue yang lebih lezat daripada <em>mille-feuille</em>, lho.”</p><p>Kilatan mata Boa menyiratkan kejahilan yang jarang muncul. Ini memancing rasa penasaran Taemin, tentu saja; bukankah Boa senantiasa bersikap dewasa dan penuh pertimbangan? Sikap usil macam apa yang kira-kira bisa ditunjukkannya?</p><p>Pura-pura tidak melihat niat tersembunyi sang kekasih, Taemin menarik kursinya mendekati Boa. “Benarkah? Kue apa itu?”</p><p>“Kue ini dibuat dengan susu murni yang rendah gula, jadi rasa gurihnya masih asli. Tiap lapisnya terselubungi madu dan <em>icing</em>nya menggunakan krim stroberi yang kaya rasa. Manis, lembut, lumer di mulut, tetapi tidak terlalu berlebihan rasanya.”</p><p>“Wow,” Mata Taemin melebar antusias, “Kue itu pasti enak sekali! Apa di kafe ini dijual, <em>Noona</em>?”</p><p>“Tidak, sih, tetapi kue itu sudah ada di depanku.”</p><p>Hah?</p><p>Taemin menunduk, memandangi <em>mille-feuille</em>nya yang tinggal separuh, kemudian balik lagi menatap Boa. “Tapi di depanmu cuma ada kueku ini.”</p><p>Masih tersenyum, Boa mencolek leher Taemin dan mengulum telunjuknya.</p><p>“Manis, lembut, lumer di mulut, tetapi tidak terlalu berlebihan—itulah rasa<em>mu, </em>Taemin-<em>ah.</em>”</p><p>***</p><p>Segera setelah Boa mengatakan ini, Taemin bangkit dan menjauh dari Boa beberapa langkah. Wajahnya pias.</p><p>“Jangan makan aku, <em>Noona</em>!!! Ampuni aku, aku janji akan lebih patuh pada ibuku kalau Boa-<em>noona </em>melepaskanku!!!”</p><p>Boa ternganga.</p><p>***</p><p>Sejak hari itu, Boa tidak pernah melontarkan rayuan lagi pada Taemin.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>TAMAT</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>